The Handcuff Challenge
by hiddeninthelibrary
Summary: A simple game, really. Four teams, one winning pair, two sides. The two losing teams have to give the winning teams anything they want. What's the catch? You've to stay handcuffed for as long as possible. Join Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Rachel, Will and Nico on an epic ride of fun, amusement, fluff and whimsical problems. What's the name of the game? The Handcuff Challenge.
1. Teams

**A/N: Hiii there everyone! This is my second fanfic for the PJO fandom. This isn't actually a story; I think it'll have only 5-7 chapters or so.** **Get prepared for a load of laughs, fun and fluff... it's time for the Handcuff Challenge.**

 **P.S This happens after BoO, so Leo's not there...**

 **Ships: Percabeth, Solangelo**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson OR the Heroes of Olympus. They belong to Uncle Rick.**

 **I don't own the pictures I used to make the collage either. All belong to Viria, except the one of Will. I didn't draw any of them.**

* * *

The Handcuff Challenge

"Are you up for it, Nico?"

"No."

"Come on! It's only till they _lose._ "

"Annabeth _never_ loses. As her boyfriend, you should know!"

"I know that. But this is the Survival of the Fittest. Everyone has a chance."

Nico huffed, finally turning around to stare at Percy, who was looking at him pleadingly.

"What's the challenge, anyway?" he asked.

"You know. The Handcuff Challenge. Teams of two get handcuffed, and whichever team holds out the longest wins."

"What, is this some new trend on the Internet?" Nico muttered.

"Uh... No."

"Some new Camp game?"

"...Can't say it is."

"So you invented it?"

"Pretty much," Percy replied. "Annabeth and I had a disagreement over a game of Monopoly-"

"-Let me guess," Nico interjected. "You lost sorely."

"Well, yeah," he said, a little embarrassed, "Nobody can beat Annabeth at Monopoly. Anyway, I argued it was unfair, so we decided to settle the score on a different game- and I came up with this. Four teams, two on either side. Whichever side stays handcuffed the longest wins."

"And exactly what does the winning team get out of it?" Asked the son of Hades indignantly.

"Well, the other losing teams have to give the victorious players _anything_ they want."

Nico frowned. "Wait, anything?"

"Yeah. Come on, it'll be fun! Men versus women."

"Who's playing?"

"Oh, Annabeth, Rachel, Hazel and Thalia against me, Grover, and Will. We need one more person."

Nico pretended that his heart didn't jump on hearing the name of a certain son of Apollo. "Thalia's in it too? _Really?"_

"Well, the Hunters of Artemis came to Camp, and they needed a break. Thalia's pretty hyped about getting anything she wants. It's game on."

Nico gave Percy a long, hard look. "Fine," he decided.

"Great!" Percy cheered. He grabbed his arm and began dragging him towards the Strawberry Fields. "Let's go!"

Nico was wondering whether he'd made a bad decision, but it was too late to back down. He just had to protest silently as he and Percy made their way towards the other side of Camp.

* * *

"So, there'll be three teams of two on each side," Annabeth said. "Girls versus boys. That means us against you. I'm dividing the teams into..." she thought for a second. "Me and Thalia in one team, Piper and Rachel in the other. For you guys, it's Percy and Grover, and Will and Nico."

"How did _you_ get dragged into this?" Nico hissed to Will.

"I owed Annabeth a favor, and she really wants to get back at Percy for something," he whispered back. "I had no choice."

"We never do," Nico grumbled back.

"If the girls win, you boys have to do _anything_ we want, and vice versa," Annabeth said. "Are you ready?" She pulled out four pairs of handcuffs from her bag.

"Where did you get those?" asked Grover with a nervous laugh.

"You don't want to know," Thalia muttered.

Annabeth clasped one cuff on her arm, and the other on Thalia. Piper and Rachel, and Percy and Grover followed suit. Nico and Will seemed slightly reluctant- or rather, _only_ Nico did- but in the end did the same. Each of them were given a key to open their handcuffs if they wanted to give up.

"Absolutely no cheating allowed," Thalia said. "If I catch you trying to take a break, and putting them back on when we're not looking, I will personally steal the key and throw it into the river."

Nico shuddered inwardly at the thought.

"Alright, then," Piper said. "The games begin!"

* * *

 **A/N: Haaha I'm really not sure how I'm going to continue this. It seems like a silly idea right now, but I don't know, it's cute and it's got Percabeth and Solangelo fluff coming up.**

 **If you didn't get it from all the hints I stuck in there: Annabeth won over Percy in Monopoly. Percy found it unfair, and decided to beat her at a different game- the Handcuff Challenge, something he invented. Two teams on each side compete. The aim is to stay handcuffed for as long as possible. Whoever wants to drop out can just use the key to unlock themselves. In the end, there'll be only one team left on either side- a pair of girls and a pair of boys, and there'll be one winning team. The side that team belongs to wins, and the opposite side has to give them anything they want.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for more chapters!**

 **-Artemis**


	2. Hour 1: Handcuff Problems

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN TWO WEEKS! I was just so busy and had other things on my mind. I hope you continue reading; my tests are getting over and I'll be able to update a bit more regularly.**

* * *

HOUR 1: HANDCUFF PROBLEMS

PERCY

"See you at the winning line, ladies," I grinned at Annabeth.

"Not if I see you there first," she shot back.

"Sure thing, Wise Girl."

"Bring it on, Seaweed Brain!"

I turned around, completely forgetting the fact that Grover was handcuffed to me, and he ended up pivoting sharply with a yelp, nearly falling to the ground.

"Real smooth, Perce!" he bleated, stumbling to his feet.

We walked away- and were faced with another problem.

Have you ever tried walking while tied to someone? It's like having a three-legged race in a sack, but with your hands. I walked ahead, but Grover was slower. Our arms kept moving at different speeds and timings, and I ended up yanking him ahead, and him yanking me behind, causing us to trip over each other and fall face-down into the grass. It was even harder to get up- the steel cuffs bit into our wrists, so every time I tried to push myself upwards, Grover would punctuate it with an "Owowowowow!" and I'd fall back down.

When we finally managed to stand upright, I could hear Annabeth and Thalia laughing behind us, and I felt embarrassed about the bad start. "Come on," I muttered.

"Next time, _please_ give me a warning when you want to charge around Camp like a bull," he grumbled back.

"Hey, not my fault you're so slow," I complained.

"Not my fault you're so fast!" he grumbled back.

I turned around, but thankfully Annabeth and Thalia had turned around and were walking away from us in the direction of the Big House. Their movements were perfectly synchronized, as though they'd spent three years of their life in the army.

"How do they _do_ that?" Will suddenly materialized next to me. If Grover and I were a funny sight, Will and Nico were even funnier. Will was over a head taller than Nico, and since Will was cuffed at the wrist, to adjust to their heights, Nico was cuffed just below his elbow. He didn't look extremely happy about it, but hey, at least he could move his hand freely.

"Rachel and Piper are struggling too," I pointed out. Both of them were stumbling along the fields as though drunk, trying not to fall. Rachel wasn't looking at the ground, tripped over something and fell, pulling down an annoyed Piper with her.

"Why don't we go over to the Big House and do something?" Grover suggested. "Annabeth and Thalia will be there. That way, they'll see we won't cheat."

"That could either be a really good idea or a really bad one," Nico muttered.

"How would it be bad?" Will asked.

"Oh, this is Annabeth and Thalia we're talking about. If we anger them, then together they'll be worse than a hurricane, and I don't think it'll be very easy to run in these cuffs."

Still, there was nothing better to do; all our camp activities were impossible to carry out(because maybe, I don't know, _we were handcuffed to each other?)_ and all the normal mortal games were at the Big House.

So the four of us nodded, prepared ourselves, and set off.

We emerged in the lobby of the Big House, extremely annoyed and already exasperated. Other campers had seen us handcuffed to each other and had laughed their faces off at our struggle to walk properly. Taking advantage of the situation, Clarisse had chased us with her new even lamer version of Maimer, and as Nico had said earlier, being forcefully attached to someone made it very hard for you to sprint.

Nonetheless, we'd reached, and were now haggling along towards the games section. The first thing we saw was Annabeth and Thalia playing Monopoly with their left hand. Surprisingly, everything had been neatly sorted out, and not a single paper note was out of place.

"Well, you've caught on late," Annabeth said without looking at us.

"Ha! Pay up, Annie, you're on my property."

"Since when did you own Mayfair?"

"Since three turns ago."

"You didn't nick the card from the pile, did you?"

"Do I look like a cheater?"

"You don't look like one, but you may be."

Nico groaned. "I signed myself up for hours of _this?"_ he asked mournfully. "If I wanted to listen to two teenage girls arguing, I'd watch High School Musical."

"Watch _what?"_ Grover bleated.

"Since when has Annabeth been ambidextrous, anyway?" Will asked.

"Ambi what?" Now all of us were getting freaked out.

"Ambidextrous, it's when-" Annabeth started.

"I don't want to know!" I yelled.

"Okay, then," Annabeth said. "We're playing Monopoly."

"Woah, I didn't know that!" I mocked sarcastically.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Do you want to play with us, or?"

"I think I'll pass," I said. I turned to see if there were other games, but the only person I could see was Mr. D, furiously playing PacMan, yelling "Die, you infernal candy ghosts!"

"What, you're afraid of losing?" asked Annabeth.

Alright, that riled me up.

"In your dreams, Wise Girl!" I said. I sat down, and in the process dragged Grover down with me. Will and Nico sat down cautiously with us.

"Let's play in three teams."

We dealt out the money and chose our pawns, beginning at the starting line. Just as I was about to roll the dice, Nico asked quizzically, "Hey, where's Piper and Rachel?"

* * *

 **A/N: Right now I think this story is nothing but schist, but hopefully the upcoming chapters will be good. Usually I'm a whole lot better at fanfics.**

 **I'm just gonna thank KenzieAthena, TypewriterGirl13, Lord of Potatoes, Guest, AwesomeTooAwesome, Book-Shelfdivided and H3artOfS0ul for the reviews! In a response to H3artOfS0ul- four teams because two is too few, and six is too many. :)**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **-Artemis**


	3. Hour 2: Don't Mess With Cabin 5

**A/N: SORRRRRRYYYYYYY for the long hiatus! But I'm back, so here's Hour 2. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

HOUR 2: DON'T MESS WITH CABIN 5

Piper and Rachel were, in fact, in a sticky situation.  
It had all started when Rachel angered Clarisse.

Yep. _Clarisse._  
Not even the Gods could save them now.

Piper and Rachel were walking around Camp, barely even speaking to each other. Hey, the first time they met, Rachel had shaken Piper's shoulders while spouting strange lines, causing the other to faint. Not exactly a good start.

"So," Rachel blew out her cheeks. "What could we possibly do that can keep us preoccupied for hours?" She sat down on a bench next to her, completely forgetting that Piper was chained as well, causing Piper to trip and crash to the ground with her arm twisted above her.

As it happened, they were right next to the Ares Cabin.

Clarisse was the first to notice. Everyone else from Cabin 5 saw them and either started sniggering, whispering or laughing.

"What on Olympus are you doing?" she snorted.

"Go away, Clarisse," Rachel said miserably as Piper pushed herself up, muttering insults under her breath.

"You two do realize that you look like clowns, right? Exactly what are you trying to prove?" Clarisse, smirking, pointed at the handcuffs.

"It was Percy's idea," Piper rolled her eyes. "So could you please just leave?"  
She'd been charmspeaking without even knowing it.  
(Yep. That wouldn't go down too well either.)

"Sure," Clarisse said, as though in a daze, turned and walked three paces straight into the cabin door, causing everybody else from Ares to burst out giggling. Maybe it was the embarrassment, or the sudden jolt from hitting the door, or her brothers' and sisters' laughs that caused her to snap back into reality. She turned around to face Piper and Rachel, her face red.

"What was that for, McLean?"

"Didn't mean to do it!" Piper said nervously. "I swear!"'

Rachel backed away, tugging Piper along with her. She hissed, "Let's just get out of here. Clarisse is as mad as a bull when she's angry-"

"I can hear you!" Clarisse interjected angrily, staring at them with glittering eyes and raised eyebrows.

Everyone from Ares let out a simultaneous _"ohhhhhhhhhh snap."_

"Okay. Run." Rachel spun around, Piper turning too, and they bolted.

More cheers and laughs erupted behind them, meaning that Clarisse had taken up the chase.

Alright. In case they couldn't escape from Clarisse, how well would they do?

Advantages? Piper could charmspeak, and... it was two against one, right? They had a chance of winning. (Uh...)

Disadvantages? One: Clarisse was fast, strong, and appeared to be a bit overenthusiastic. Gulp.  
Two: _They were both handcuffed together and running at different paces with their arms awkwardly bumping and they looked like freaking clowns. How were they supposed to-_

And then came the rest of the Ares cabin, crashing in from all sides, cheering and whooping.

"Dunk them in the lake!" Called Clarisse cheerfully from behind.

"What if we didn't know how to swim?" Piper asked, still running. "Would they have still done that? That's, like, murder or something."

"Mr. D prefers to call it 'learning survival on the job'. According to him, there's nothing more refreshing than friendly attemps to kill each other," Rachel said, her hair flying around her face as they both sprinted.

"Coming from him, that's no surprise," Piper muttered in response.

They didn't talk any more. They had to save their energy to flee from the swiftly closing in children of Ares.

 ** _Up on Olympus:_**

Poseidon watched the two handcuffed girls fleeing from a host of Ares children.

"We should do something about that." he stated.

"Heck no! GET 'EM, YOU LITTLE USELESS PUNKS!" Ares roared down in excitement.

"If anybody should help them, it's you," said Zeus. "It's your son that made that strange pact with them. If not for him, this wouldn't have happened. Honestly, he's absurd."

"Oh, and I suppose _Thalia's_ much better?"

"Do _not_ insult my children!"

"That's a surprise, coming from you. You turned her into a pine tree!"

Athena rolled her eyes and turned to Aphrodite. "Shouldn't you be trying to help Piper?"

Aphrodite laughed. "I think some competition is healthy, don't you? Piper can handle this..."

Athena sighed and turned away, questioning the sanity of some of the Gods.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, I'll update this story whenever the heck I can. :D Hope you enjoyed!**

 **-Artemis**


End file.
